At premounted scaffolds there is a personal protection against fall in the form permanent protective rails which are coupled between the scaffold posts in a scaffold. At the same time, these also constitute stabilizing parts in the scaffold and keep the scaffold posts in an upright position.
During mounting and dismounting of scaffolds, the scaffold workers often work at those parts of the scaffolds that lacks protective rails. In order to protect against fall, protective harnesses with lifelines are used which, however, limit the person's liberty of action. Secure abutment points have to be chosen and moved as the work proceeds.